Un día más
by InTheSnow
Summary: Patrick Jane y Teresa Lisbon siempre se apoyan el uno en el otro en las situaciones difíciles. Hurt/Comfort multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA¡ He vuelto... con un fic de unos pocos capítulos. Ya está acabado así que intentaré publicar un capítulo por día. Este es un prólogo bastante cortito, luego quizás cuelgue la próxima parte. _

_Gracias a Lucyyh por betear con paciencia un fic más. _

_Espero que os guste¡_

* * *

_**Un día más**_

_Prólogo_

Con actitud derrotada, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, en un gesto tan mecánico y cotidiano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no era su casa. Tenía gracia. Bueno, no ese tipo de gracia, era más bien una ironía, pues nada tenía gracia en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar esa tarde. La ironía residía en que antaño si algo así hubiera ocurrido no habría estado allí, no habría ido a refugiarse en alguien…no. Habría acabado en su bar de costumbre y habría ahogado toda su pena, su frustración y cualquier otra cosa que le asolara, en litros y litros de alcohol. Con la tercera copa de un buen whisky (pues cualquier cosa no era suficiente) habría empezado a bromear con el barman mientras este, con su paño de algodón blanco, limpiaba la barra, le haría trucos de magia hasta marearlo y conseguir que apostara algo con él. Ese algo, por supuesto, sería la botella de lo que él estaba bebiendo. Así, con su pericia conseguiría llevarse a casa a una dorada y hermosa…botella en la que se enterraría hasta quedar sin conocimiento. A la mañana siguiente sólo quedaría una leve resaca que podría disimular a la perfección con todo el poder de autocontrol que poseía y sus preocupaciones se habrían esfumado. Sí, una noche regodeándose en la autocompasión y en su triste vida y a la mañana siguiente listo para seguir siendo el mismo cínico, egoísta y despreocupado Patrick Jane. Pero ahora, esa noche, no estaría solo, pues tenía una llave, y ésta le proporcionaba cobijo, comprensión y una infinidad de cosas que había aprendido a apreciar, cosas que nunca admitiría necesitar. No, nunca había pensado en refugiarse en una persona otra vez; hacía tiempo desde la última vez que sucedió y mucho tiempo había pasado guardando cosas para sí mismo, ocultando sentimientos. En realidad no estaba viviendo allí, sólo tenía una llave que le daba acceso a la vivienda, facilidad para moverse por allí como a él le gustaba: "como Pedro por su casa". Y Lisbon había accedido a dársela como voto de confianza, quizás cansada de sus súplicas y sus argumentos sobre por qué debería de tener él una llave. Él sabía bien jugar a agotar a la gente hasta que se hiciera su voluntad.

Fuera como fuere, esa noche de todas las noches, era a ella a quien necesitaba y la única persona que sabía que lo entendería, se pondría en su piel, y haría lo mejor para hacerlo sentir bien. No tenía nada que ver con que recientemente su relación hubiera cambiado o subido de nivel, puede que así fuera pero, la realidad era que con ella siempre podía contar, pasara lo que pasara siempre podía refugiarse en ella. Siempre. Y en este caso sólo ella podía ayudarle, porque sólo ella podía entender cómo se sentía.

Traspasó el umbral aún entre cavilaciones. Sí, ella sabría bien cómo ayudarle esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

_Unos meses antes_

No sabía exactamente cuándo empezó, ni cómo, solamente que un día se encontraba algo más cansada de lo habitual.

Vale, Teresa Lisbon no se caracterizaba precisamente por dormir bien o comer adecuadamente, pero pensándolo detenidamente llevaba tiempo así y el cansancio no disminuyó en los días sucesivos y tampoco después de "El caso"; el asesinato del concejal Winthrop les había tenido en jaque durante semanas. No era que le preocupara demasiado y tampoco tenía tiempo o ganas de ir al médico. Tal vez una noche de buen sueño y un desayuno completo al día siguiente por la mañana aliviarían todas sus tensiones.

- Mmm ¡Vaya! Lo cierto es que estoy muy cansada – suspiró, como había hecho tantas veces en aquellos días, y en cuanto su cabeza rozó la almohada cayó dormida.

Sin duda le había sentado bien y creía estar como nueva por la mañana.

Sí, una noche de buen sueño, café y huevos y….ahí estaba: la vieja Teresa al cien por cien. Sólo que no fue así, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Estuvo bien un par de días (si es que llegó a tanto), totalmente recuperada de sus horas bajas y los casos duros, pero el desánimo y la falta de fuerzas reaparecieron con más ímpetu. Cuando apenas tenía tiempo para mirarse al espejo no se daba cuenta pero si se tomaba un instante para pensar en sí misma… ¡Qué horror! Estaba pálida, delgada, ojerosa, cansada y desanimada. A veces el cuerpo entero le pesaba y por más café que tomara no se le iba esa sensación tan desagradable del cuerpo; era como si ya no tuviera más fuerzas para seguir adelante. Estaba realmente exhausta y no sólo física sino mentalmente, agotada del todo.

Estaba intentando no hacer caso al revuelo de su estómago cuando empezó a recordar algo. Viejas memorias que su subconsciente le trajo de vuelta por alguna razón. Marcus Greenwald. Y entonces un miedo recorrió su espina dorsal. Fue la primera vez que realmente tuvo miedo a la muerte. En eso consistía su trabajo, en enfrentarse a ello cada día pero era como algo abstracto, algo inexistente, podía ocurrir o no, y en caso de que lo hiciera quizás ella pudiera evitarlo, pero esto era diferente. Era real. No, no podía hacer frente a algo así.

Llevaba años sin pensar en Marcus. ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Cuándo había olvidado a un hombre tan importante en su vida, en su infancia? Nunca supo qué fue exactamente lo que acabó con él, pero algo le hizo recordarlo ahora, así que quizás había alguna conexión, quizás lo que la estaba afectando ahora era lo mismo que le había pasado a él en su momento. No, no, no…Estaba demasiado débil e idiotizada en aquel momento como para mantener la cordura y pensar racionalmente, pero, entonces, ¿por qué ahora, después de todo ese tiempo su mente la traicionaba con esos inquietantes recuerdos?

Con el paso de los días la cosa empeoró. No paraba de pensar en el señor Marcus y en su rápido deterioro. Había sido un hombre vital, policía igual que ella, un amante esposo, un hombre con valores y preocupado por la comunidad, y de repente un día…

Y ahora ahí estaba ella con los mismos síntomas que ese hombre y pensando que quizás podía estar ocurriéndole lo mismo. Intentó dejarlo pasar pero no pudo, le era imposible. Pensó incluso en volver a Chicago y preguntar por la señora Greenwald, de la que no sabía nada desde hacía años, y averiguar qué le había ocurrido realmente a su esposo._ "¡Qué tontería! Irás y le dirás creo que me estoy muriendo igual que su marido, ¿verdad? Muy buena idea"._

Sólo podía esperar. Bueno, eso o ir al médico, pero se negaba a dejarse guiar por el miedo.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? – la voz cantarina de Jane con una preocupación apenas disimulada la sacó de sus pensamientos, tuvo que agitar la cabeza con la intención de librarse de todas aquellas telarañas.

Estaba como siempre asomando la cabeza por la puerta, casi como preguntando si podía pasar, aunque no era necesario, claro.

- Sí, claro. ¿Pasa algo? – fingió su mejor sonrisa que no podría sin embargo traspasar las barreras del conocimiento de Jane, pero aun así hizo el intento.

- Mm no, nada. ¿Seguro que estás bien porque pareces necesitar una dosis extra de chocolate? Tienes mal aspecto.

- ¡Vaya! Gracias Jane, es exactamente lo que necesitaba para terminar esta mañana.

- Jefa – Cho apareció entonces salvando la situación – Salimos en 10 minutos.

- Muy bien, gracias, Cho. – luego se volvió hacia Jane y con total naturalidad habló – Ya has oído, nos vamos. ¿Estás listo?

- Sí, deja que coja mi muda limpia y mi osito de peluche y ¡a la aventura!

- Ja, ja. Date prisa o te quedas aquí – quiso levantarse pero antes siquiera de despegar el trasero del sillón le sobrevino un mareo y tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al asiento. Tras un momentáneo lapsus volvió a fingir normalidad para dirigirse a Jane. Él, que estaba ya en la puerta, frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente antes de hacer como ella y dejarlo pasar, cosa que Lisbon agradeció. Aquello no le había pasado nunca y estaba avergonzada y, peor, preocupada. Cuando Jane hubo desaparecido unos instantes por ahí, ella aprovechó para ir al baño antes de partir. Como el asesor había dicho tenía muy mala cara. Se mojó las muñecas y la nuca, un viejo truco de su madre, bebió agua y se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist, sus personajes, etc... no me pertenecen, pero tengo mi propio Simon Baker xD

April, sí, es Lisbon...qué raro que yo escriba sobre ella xDD

;) Gracias, Aline95

Bueno, chicas y chicos, espero que lo estén disfrutando.

* * *

Jane no dijo nada para no hacerla sentir mal pero…estaba horrible. Demacrada, sus ojos antes vivaces parecían ahora apagados, estaba tan delgada que daba miedo. No era nada atractivo, no como ... casi sin ser consciente, como siempre le pasaba, su mente voló hacia el pasado, evocando la imagen de Ángela. Ella siempre había sido de constitución normal, tenía las curvas donde debía tenerlas, delgada pero no en exceso, era perfecta. El embarazo no hizo más que acentuar sus curvas, darle más volumen en los lugares idóneos, un ligero aumento en sus pechos, el leve redondeo de sus caderas, la suavidad de su rostro ovalado. Nunca se había sentido atraído por las esqueléticas e insípidas mujeres de Hollywood con las que a menudo tenía que tratar por trabajo. Dios bien sabía cómo les gustaba a aquellas mujeres gastar su dinero en adivinos, médiums y astrólogos. A veces, para sus adentros se reía de su estupidez; vale, no estaba bien pero…era tan absurdo creer cada sílaba de un despreciable estafador como él que no sabía si sentir lástima o burlarse. Divagando entre viejos recuerdos su mente volvió a la mujer del presente. Desde que la conocía había tenido el mismo cuerpo menudo que pese a parecer quebradizo como una rama soportaba los más duros golpes y los días más difíciles con estoicidad y perseverancia. Cuerpo y mente en una perfecta combinación de fortaleza, destreza y compasión. Y gradualmente eso parecía haberse esfumado. Parecía alicaída.

_"Ahora no"_ pensó Lisbon mientras sentía que la pistola abandonaba sus manos y la escena en un laboratorio clandestino de drogas iba cambiando en forma y color pasando de una fugaz neblina colorista al borroso negro moteado. A lo lejos podía oír gritos, disparos, y su nombre.

_"Maldición"_ Se había desmayado en mitad de una redada._ "Mierda, mierda"_. Escuchó voces preocupadas e inquietas antes de ver a las personas a las que pertenecían. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz le molestó, tuvo que pestañear varias veces antes de atreverse a mirar directamente a su alrededor, pero en cuanto lo hizo quiso desaparecer y ocultarse bajo las mantas, deseaba que tierra, agua, lo que fuera, la cubriera y nadie pudiera verla nunca más._ "Una vez más…mierda"_. Cuando se irguió Cho estaba acuclillado junto a ella con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, la pistola en la funda de la cadera y una ligera, muy, muy ligera señal de preocupación en la cara. Esto no significaba que no estuviera realmente preocupado sino que no lo dejaba traslucir. Así era Cho. Lisbon siempre había creído que un buen nombre era _ "El hombre de piedra". "Sí, buen nombre". _

- Jefa, gracias a Dios que vuelves en ti. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí, Kimball – con un quejido se levantó de donde estaba tumbada, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y recogió su pistola de manos del agente más veterano. – Gracias.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, jefa?

- Oh sí, sí, sí. Sólo ha sido…bueno, no sé lo que ha sido. Da igual. – sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia con la idea de pasar por alto aquel bochornoso episodio - ¿Qué ha sido de los hermanos Grady?

- Esposados y camino a ser procesados por tráfico de drogas y un par de cosillas más – explicó Rigsby.

- Bien. Al menos no querrán mi cabeza por esto.

- ¿Seguro que…?

- Sí, al coche, chicos.

Ahora sí estaba realmente preocupado por ella. ¿Dos mareos en el mismo día con pérdida de conciencia incluida? Demasiado raro.

Con aire pasmosamente despistado y total naturalidad se paseó por la sala de descanso antes de pillar a los chicos por banda y preguntar:

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Lisbon? - preguntó fingiendo menos interés del que le ocupaba realmente mientras leía una revista.

- No – contestó Cho sin más.

- Hmm, lo cierto es que está diferente. Parece...enferma – contestó VanPelt mirando hacia la ventana del despacho de la jefa ladeando un poco la cabeza como si quisiera evaluar su estado de salud; hizo una mueca con la boca y volvió a dirigirse hacia sus compañeros, ninguno (incluida ella) capaz de expresar en voz alta sus inquietudes.

- Sí, tiene mala cara – añadió pensativo Jane.

No podía creer lo que le había pasado. Se había desmayado como una novata cualquiera en su primer escenario de un crimen sangriento. Peor aún, se había caído redonda en mitad de una redada y sin motivo aparente. Suspiró forzadamente y se pasó la mano por los ojos apretándoselos con el pulgar y el índice con la cabeza gacha. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor pero…

* * *

"Toc, toc". Debía de ser muy malo si alguien llamaba a la puerta. Le costó unos reticentes segundos levantar la cabeza y cuando lo hizo deseó volver a enterrarla en el escritorio porque ahí estaba Jane, con su flamante sonrisa inocente y sus ojillos que fingían estar tranquilos cuando no era así. Casi inquietante el viejo consultor del que no sabía nada a pesar de la cantidad de años que hacía que se conocían, pero rompiendo una lanza a su favor debía tener en cuenta que ella tampoco hablaba de su pasado y si alguien conocía que tenía tantos cadáveres en el armario como ella, ese era él. Así que tampoco podía reprocharle del todo su falta de confianza y su secretismo por más que rabiara cada vez que acudía a ella de manera sutil pero sin contarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

- ¿Querías algo, Jane? - preguntó Lisbon a regañadientes rezando para que no sacara el tema y se fuera cuanto antes. No funcionó.

- ¿Charlar?

- ¿Sobre algo en especial?

- No sé, sobre…el tiempo, el caso Chambers, la política internacional , sobre lo que ha pasado antes…

- Bien… - le miró un instante a la cara para luego con fingida reflexión mirar a un lado - Hace buen tiempo, soleado pero los meteorólogos dicen que podría refrescar en los próximos días, quizás llover; mmm, veamos, el caso Chambers, parece que la defensa lleva las de perder, el fiscal tiene bastantes pruebas en contra del tipo; no estoy muy puesta en política internacional porque últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para ver las noticias aunque sé que las cosas en Oriente Medio van fatal y en cuanto a lo de esta mañana no ha sido nada. ¿Algo más que te inquiete, Jane? ¿Algo que desees saber?

- No, una forma bastante exhaustiva de contestar a cosas que no me interesan nada…

- Pues no preguntes…

- Y evades la pregunta principal.

- ¿Que era…?

- Esta mañana.

- No es una pregunta.

- Bien. Entonces…¿qué te pasó esta mañana?

- Sentí un ligero mareo.

- Te caíste redonda. Se te cayó la pistola incluso antes de caerte tú - señaló el consultor.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Claro.

- Mentirosa.

- Escucha, Jane…

- Sé lo que me vas a decir…

- Así que admites que es una estupidez que me hagas preguntas que te puedes contestar tú solito. Lo que yo decía – dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Entonces estás perfectamente. - dijo con escepticismo.

- Eso es – meneó la cabeza.

- Bueno, en ese caso, no hay más que hablar, pero si te pasara algo…

- Serías el último en saberlo, Jane- una sonrisa fría se posó en sus finos labios.

Bien, se merecía que Lisbon no confiara en él, nunca le había dado motivos suficientes, pero tenía intención de averiguar si algo la estaba molestando.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba segura de que algo iba mal cuando el director en funciones de la Brigada la llamó a su despacho pero no se imaginó cuánto. Su voz serena y con tanta formalidad le decía algo acerca de la naturaleza del asunto. Seguramente una bronca si había sabido por pajaritos indiscretos acerca de su desmayo o quizás un poco de aliento para resolver las decenas de casos acumulados en la oficina. A regañadientes pero simulando una sonrisa correcta y educada se dirigió al despacho.

- Oh, pase, pase agente. La estaba esperando.

- Sí, ¿cómo va todo?

- Bueno, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Mucho trabajo y poco descanso. Y de eso precisamente quería hablarte, Lisbon.

- Sí, lo sé, vamos un poco retrasados; el caso de hace unas semanas, el Concejal Winthrop, nos llevó bastante tiempo y esfuerzo y eso ha amontonado el resto.

Levantó una mano con gesto indulgente.

- Créeme, lo sé. También he estado a ese lado de la mesa y sé lo duro que es. Tantos casos, la falta de recursos…. De lo que quería hablar es más bien de ti. He notado que últimamente no estás al cien por cien, te cuesta concentrarte, pareces cansada. ¿Duermes bien?

- Ya sabe cómo va esto; se trabaja a destajo sin apenas descanso, los informes, las horas extra…Como ha dicho no es más que un poco de cansancio.

- Si tienes algún problema personal…sabes que puedes…

- Oh, no, no – hizo una mueca como si la simple mención de tener problemas personales fuera imposible; en realidad, lo era…¿problemas personales? Para eso debería de tener vida personal, ¿no?.

- Aun así, no necesitamos agentes exhaustos – tras una breve pausa volvió a hablar - Ha…llegado a mis oídos que esta mañana has sufrido un desfallecimiento.

- ¿Quién ha sido?

- Eso no importa, agente.

- No fue nada.

- Estaría más tranquila si se tomara unas vacaciones.

- ¿Me está echando? – le espetó incrédula.

- Por favor, no, no es eso lo que he dicho. Lo que le sugiero es que se tome unos días, descanse y se relaje. Que vuelva cuando se encuentre en mejor estado.

- No necesito vacaciones.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no se toma un descanso?

- Bueno, pues… - ¿debía decir que había sido cuando la acusaron de asesinato? –

- Ni tú misma lo recuerdas, Lisbon.

- Está bien, lo reconozco pero…

- Pero nada, agente, si no va a aceptar un consejo, tómelo como una orden. Una semana, agente, y si para entonces puede volver, vuelva, si todavía no se encuentra bien puede tomarse más días. Serán sus días de vacaciones de los últimos años.

Lisbon casi nunca cogía vacaciones. Su apartamento parecía tan grande y vacío cuando estaba allí sola sin nada que hacer. Solía llevarse archivos de casos y revisarlos, así al menos continuaba en acción y no sentía como si estuviera verdaderamente de vacaciones.

- No me parece justo tomarme unas vacaciones justo ahora – abarcó toda la habitación con la mirada como si con eso diera una explicación bastante exacta sobre su punto de vista. – Hay mucho trabajo, apenas tenemos gente para la cantidad de casos que nos llegan cada día. ¿Cómo voy a irme?

- Nadie es imprescindible, Lisbon. Sé lo importante que es para ti este trabajo pero no es preciso que lleves todo el peso sobre tus hombros.

No sabía qué pensar, ni qué le dolía más, si el hecho de no ser imprescindible o de ser tan transparente en cuanto al trabajo. Otros tenían el golf para relajarse, la televisión para vaguear un rato, la playa…Lisbon sólo tenía el trabajo. Qué tristeza de vida donde ella sólo tenía su oficio, la investigación, su pistola y su placa. Lamentable, aunque había estado bien para ella durante años ¿por qué no seguir así?

- Cho estará al cargo de tu equipo. Como ves no te estoy buscando un sustituto. Pasaremos algunos de tus casos más urgentes a Lamb.

Estuvo a punto de decir _"Pf, Lamb es un idiota"_, pero no lo hizo.

- A tu regreso, el puesto te estará esperando. Serás capaz de resolver todos los casos que lleguen entonces. Mientras tanto, descansa. Dedícate tiempo, ve al cine.

¿Estaba diciendo todo eso en serio? ¿Cine? La última vez que fue al cine las películas eran en blanco y negro. Casi rió ante su propia broma tonta. Lo cierto era que estaba atónita. Un descanso obligado, no era un descanso, era una orden, era casi como un castigo. Días de aburrimiento impuesto.

Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a la salida.

Era una actitud infantil, pero si no la quería allí para seguir haciendo su trabajo, se iría.

- Nos veremos el lunes.

No se volvió. Tenía ganas de saltar sobre su escritorio y gritarle que no sólo no necesitaba esos días sino que no los quería, pero se contuvo, no necesitaba una amonestación en su expediente y tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para rechistar, parecía un caso perdido, no había quien ganara la partida contra esa mujer. La había estado observando durante el tiempo que llevaba allí, y no sólo no tenía pinta de que fuera a marcharse sino que además era dura de pelar.

¡Perfecto!_ "¿Qué hago ahora?"_ Tantos días libres y nada que hacer.

* * *

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Lisbon?

No. Nadie la había visto. Se suponía que tenía que haber llegado el día anterior, pero no lo hizo. Él le había dado espacio para unas verdaderas vacaciones, no como cuando la habían inhabilitado (por su culpa) una semana y él había ido cada día a molestarla, esta vez decidió dejarla descansar de verdad; últimamente parecía cansada, más de lo habitual, y él se sentía culpable en cierto modo, así que estaba intentando portarse bien. Pero ya habían pasado demasiados días sin saber de ella, no había llamado ni visitado y cuando no se presentó a trabajar durante dos días consecutivos una vez finalizadas sus obligadas vacaciones, empezó a preocuparse.

Necesitaba una excusa para ir a casa de Lisbon, bueno, podía llegar hasta allí en su coche como normalmente hacía; la excusa la necesitaba para sobrepasar el umbral. Comida. Eso siempre le funcionaba, nadie dejaría a un apuesto hombre de ojos tiernos con una bolsa de papel en las manos que podía contener algunas maravillas culinarias.

Algunas veces sentía que conocía a Lisbon, que lo sabía todo de ella porque, al fin y al cabo, él era un súper adivino. Otras, sin embargo, Jane era consciente de que no la conocía en absoluto.


	5. Chapter 5

La casa de Lisbon estaba en penumbra. Todo era muy taciturno. Y ahí estaba ella, embutida en un albornoz gris y blanco con zapatillas a juego, la primera vez que la había visto en un pijama, bueno – ladeó la cabeza para mirarla mejor- algo parecido a un pijama. Parecía una sombra de lo que era. ¿Dónde había quedado la radiante y enérgica mujercita a la que conocía, a la que había visto hacía tan solo unas semanas? No era ella, eso seguro. ¿Podía una persona pasar a ser una zombie en tan sólo unos días?

-¿Qué quieres, Jane? - Alguien estaba de muy mal humor. A juzgar por la situación, o la había pillado durmiendo o no tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

-Supongo que eso me vale como un "Buenos días". ¿Sabes, Lisbon? Yo también te he echado de menos.

_"Y más que me vas a echar"_, pensó ella.

- Ahora sé por qué no has ido a trabajar estos días. Estás mala, ¿verdad? Debes de estarlo para no haber aparecido en tanto tiempo, y además tu aspecto lo corrobora. Estás…fatal.

- ¿Otra vez con esas? ¿Es que vienes a mi casa a decirme el mal aspecto que tengo? ¿Qué es esto? – parecía furiosa, más de lo normal, tanto que Jane se sorprendió. Lisbon no era así; sí, podía ponerse muy gruñona pero ahora estaba furiosa, como si él le hubiera hecho algo. No le había hecho nada ¿verdad?

- Bueno, he pensado que tendrías hambre y podía acercarme a ver que seguías viva y comer juntos. He traído comida – dijo Jane levantando las dos bolsas de comida agitándolas ligeramente –Italiano. ¿Hay algo mejor?

- Sí, un asesor que pille las indirectas y se meta en sus asuntos.

Jane se quedó de piedra. Pese a que no era la primera vez que Lisbon le atacaba con sus aguijones verbales, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera. Se le estaba agriando el carácter.

-Vale, vale, veo que me he equivocado y no tienes hambre.

Jane estaba a punto de marcharse y Lisbon se sintió repentinamente un poco culpable, aunque quizás fuera sólo uno de sus trucos. Y lo descubrió pronto.

-Oye, Jane, lo siento ¿vale? – dijo haciéndole un hueco para pasar - venga…pasa.

No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error o no pero dejó que el asesor entrara.

-¿Seguro? No vas a dispararme ni nada ¿verdad? – dijo temeroso- Sé que tienes algunas armas ahí dentro.

- No te hagas de rogar, Jane, mi paciencia se agota.

-Vaya, Lisbon, no puedes resistirte a un buen plato de pasta ¿eh? Me alegro. ¿Sacas unos platos mientras yo preparo esto?

Jane entró y asombrosamente su actitud volvió a ser la de "dueño y señor del lugar". Lisbon no estaba muy animada para esas cosas y ya se arrepentía de haberlo dejado pasar. Durante un largo rato que se haría eterno tendría que aguantar sus tonterías, sus comentarios, sus preguntas.

-Bueno, bueno…¿vas a contarme qué te retiene aquí en lugar de estar trabajando a destajo como la Lisbon a la que adoro suele hacer?

En respuesta rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. Al llegar a la encimera de la cocina, se dio la vuelta, cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una firme mirada reprobadora.

-En serio, ¿qué quieres, Jane?

-Para empezar, saber por qué no has ido a trabajar , lo demás ya se me irá ocurriendo.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno, para contestar a tu primera pregunta…ya sabes que estoy de baja obligada.

-Sí, y que tenías que haber vuelto hace días.

-Ajá, todo claro hasta ahí…

- Lisbon, tengo que decir por primera vez en mi vida que estoy confuso. Primero casi dejas escapar a un tipo, algo poco corriente en ti y que casi te cuesta el puesto…

Lisbon sacudió la cabeza ante aquella afirmación que le recordaba cómo casi la había fastidiado. Supuso que ahí fue la primera vez que la directora se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, porque era un error que Lisbon nunca cometería. Ella era concienzuda, profesional… No cometía despistes, no como ese.

-Tenía un mal día, creí perder una prueba, la encontré, fin del tema - Hacía un par de semanas, debido a un exceso de estrés y un tremendo despiste que jamás se perdonaría había extraviado una prueba; bueno, creía haberla perdido. Por suerte, no fue así o ahora estaría expulsada indefinidamente. De hecho no volverían a fiarse de ella.

-¿Seguro, fin del tema? ¿Qué me dices de ese cansancio que te impide concentrarte en nada y te hace cometer errores? ¿También es normal?

-Yo…-estaba claro que Jane no iba a dejarla pronunciar una frase completa, lo cual en aquella ocasión no le importaba porque no sabía exactamente qué iba a decirle.

- Después están esos mareos y desmayos repentinos, y además estás esquelética y pareces enferma. - le lanzó, mientras hablaba, una mirada de total desaprobación; ella sabía que no tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo pero... ¿quién era él para reprocharle así? - ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?

- No, no hay nada que tú, en especial, necesites saber. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

- Siempre estás cansada y nunca antes te habías…¡oh, Dios! No estarás…

-¿Estar qué? – Jane miró hacia su cuerpo con absoluta incredulidad, casi como si temiera que estallara si lo hacía demasiado tiempo, y entonces supo a qué se refería. Tenía que estar de broma- ¿Qué? Nooo. No, claro que no. Por Dios, Jane.

- No sería tan raro, tú aún eres joven y estás…-señaló con un dedo estirado hacia su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, escudriñándola, y de pronto apartó la mirada -.

Nunca creyó poder aplicar la cara "tierra trágame" a Jane, pero el asesor parecía estar pidiendo que eso pasara.

- Sólo estoy cansada, ¿vale? Puedes creerme. Estoy cansada- "espero que sea eso"-

Si su situación hubiera sido distinta Lisbon se habría reído. Tener a Jane frente a ella tan nervioso como si estuviera teniendo una charla sobre sexo con sus padres tenía su gracia. -¿Querías algo más?

- No, sólo eso y la comida – volvió a levantar la bolsa. – Y bien…¿cuándo tendré el placer de tu presencia de vuelta en la Brigada?

- ¿Placer? – bufó, aun así, con las bromas y lo demás, no se encontraba totalmente bien. Estaba irritable y cansada, y tan cabreada que ni siquiera las vacuas bromas de Jane le hacían bajar la guardia. – Comamos, ¿vale? Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

"Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora" se repitió Jane. Era una actitud muy rara, y en cuanto más estaba con ella más lo notaba y más se consolidaba su teoría. No podía ser sólo cansancio cuando estaba de tan mal humor y parecía tan… No, había algo más.

Tras media hora de silenciosa comida en la que él engulló con gusto sus fettuccine primavera sin dejar de mirar a Lisbon que jugueteó pensativamente con los suyos casi sin probar bocado, empezaron a recoger los platos.

Él habría comido de buena gana en los envases de plástico con tal de ahorrarle trabajo pero ella había insistido en usar cubiertos de verdad y demás, y ahora comprendía por qué. No era más que una excusa para darle la espalda, hundir la cabeza en el fregadero y no tener que mirarle o poder ocultar su cara mientras él la asediaba a preguntas, cosa que por supuesto haría.

Comenzó con preguntas simples, incordiando como siempre y podía notar su frustración, su nerviosismo. Pronto estallaría.

La voz de Jane era como el de un mosquito zumbando en su cabeza, tan molesto…

-¿Así que…cuando vuelves? Porque te diré que aunque Cho hace un trabajo estupendo no ha…

-Mierda, Jane, joder… - al principio no notó que el agua estaba caliente, pero un instante después el intenso dolor le recorrió el dorso de la mano y no pudo evitar gritar. Gritarle a Jane, para ser más precisos. El agua hirviendo la abrasó con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

-Abre el agua fría, te sentará bien – metió la mano para agarrar el grifo – y también podrías...

- Ya basta. Me estás acosando – se dio la vuelta, furiosa – Vete.

- Aco…¿qué? - Parecía realmente sorprendido por su reacción. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca y ni siquiera se daba cuenta?

-Sí, Patrick, déjame en paz.

Lisbon suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos, estaba perdiendo el control poco a poco. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba de mal humor , ya no quería escuchar a Jane ni a nadie. Era una tremenda contradicción porque no quería estar sola pero tampoco quería estar acompañada. El problema era que estaba cayendo en un abismo y ya no sabía ni lo que quería.

-Escucha Lisbon, no quiero molestarte, pareces exhausta y si tienes problemas lo último que quiero es aumentarlos…sólo venía a ver cuándo volverás a trabajar. ¿Cuándo?

Harta de escucharlo tuvo que responder.

-Creo…- inspiró hondo - No voy a volver al CBI.

-¡Vaya, Lisbon! Se te están dando bien las vacaciones.

-No, digo que no voy a volver a trabajar. Ni esta semana, ni la que viene, ni...nunca, tal vez.

Jane soltó una carcajada. No la creía, ¡ aquello era increíble! Él siempre decía que ella no sabía mentir, la calaba desde el principio y ahora que le decía la verdad...

-Venga ya, eres la única persona a la que le gusta pasar desde las siete de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche trabajando. Es….toda tu vida.

-Por eso, es mi vida y no quiero pasarla encerrada en un despacho. Sin vacaciones, sin familia, sin…nada.

-Lisbon, dímelo ya. A ti te pasa algo….

- No me pasa nada y si me pasara serías la – hizo un gesto de hacer memoria – mmm última persona a la que se lo diría.

-Pero yo lo averiguaría con mi magnífico ingenio.

-No veo que hayas hecho ningún progreso hasta ahora.

-Así que tengo razón y pasa algo.

-No.

Ya había tomado una decisión; se había puesto muy testaruda e ir al médico no era una opción. Sabía que era una estupidez pero así lo había decidido. Ella misma era consciente de la extrañeza de su comportamiento; muriéndose o no, ella no solía tomar esas medidas drásticas en cuanto a su vida así que no sabía por qué ahora estaba dando ese giro. Quizás estuviera utilizando como excusa la posibilidad de una grave afección para deshacerse de todo. Su carrera, lo que le reportaba, lo que le quitaba (que ganaba en proporción)...No. Le gustaba su trabajo y odiaba aquello pero sentía como si ya no pudiera más, como si hubiera perdido el valor para seguir haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba hacer, ya ni siquiera le atraía como antes. La apatía se había instalado en ella de tal manera que ni un recodo de su cerebro lograba extraer algo bueno que darle para seguir adelante, la excitación y la expectación de antes que le hacían desear que acabaran las vacaciones para seguir investigando, para unir las piezas y encontrar las claves que como si de un puzzle se tratara la llevaban al siguiente nivel y de ahí a capturar al criminal, dando paz a las víctimas en la medida de lo posible, salvando a los inocentes; esa era su máxima.

¿Por qué ya no?


	6. Chapter 6

Jane volvió a casa de Lisbon la semana siguiente, una mañana, quizás para asegurarse de que no había huido al extranjero en un ataque de infantilismo como él denominaba a su decisión de dejarlo todo. Tomaron café y té, y aunque ese día no se quedó demasiado tiempo, volvió una noche cuatro días después. Y lo hizo más luchador, renovado en sus energías y quizás cansado de no descubrir qué hacer con ella y se quedó más tiempo, y volvieron a discutir.

- Lisbon, háblame. Sólo quiero saber qué pasa, estoy preocupado por ti.

Una malévola parte de ella disfrutó por un momento fugaz del hecho de ver a Jane así, de notar en sus ojos que la inquietud y la preocupación eran genuinas; saber que por una vez en tantos años Jane se preocupaba de alguien más que de sí mismo y su venganza. El problema era que efectivamente esa sensación sólo duró una fracción de segundo, lo justo para bufar de incredulidad y arrepentirse.

- ¿El chico maravilla no es capaz de descifrar el misterio? Estás perdiendo facultades, o eso o te falta la musa. – Ya había notado la reacción del asesor y había descubierto no sin sorpresa que estaba verdaderamente afectado y sin humor para bromas, ¿por qué demonios estaba entonces empujándolo al límite?

Sí, quizás le faltaba la musa, quizás le fallaba la capacidad de concentrarse en lo que Cho le pedía que hiciera para descubrir al asesino de aquel campista porque no podía dejar de pensar en el problema de Lisbon, si es que había verdaderamente algún problema. Al parecer había perdido incluso la capacidad de disociar su mente; ya no podía darle vueltas a un asunto a la vez que escuchaba e intentaba ayudar a un par de agentes que se devanaban los sesos tratando de averiguar qué era lo que faltaba en la escena, y todo porque mientras su cuerpo descansaba paciente en el sofá de la Brigada, su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí en un viejo apartamento vacío y una duda le asaltaba en mitad de sus pensamientos…¿por qué una persona abandona su sueño cuando está, de hecho, viviéndolo? ¿O acaso estaba Lisbon más sola de lo que todo el mundo creía y no era, en realidad, llevar pistola y placa toda su vida?

Sabía que los hermanos de Lisbon vivían y gozaban de buena salud, y eso era la máxima en su vida, sabía también que su trabajo no corría peligro, lo hacía bien y no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal en los últimos meses, y Lisbon no estaba embarazada, además estaban esos mareos y demás…entonces ¿por qué aquella decisión cobarde y desmedida?

- ¿Por qué? – apenas controló las palabras que acudieron en su auxilio-

- ¿Por qué, qué?

**-** ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así, - soltó Jane con impaciencia – Desconfiada, estúpida, despreocupada, negligente… Tú nunca dejarías tu trabajo, no tienes veinte años, no dejas todo detrás para fugarte a unas vacaciones a Barbados con el guitarrista de un grupo de rock… Te quedas y peleas porque eres fuerte y...valiente; y si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte… lo haré, sea lo que sea.

_"Lo que sea…"_ repitió el cerebro de la chica. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, lo estaba meditando. No, ese era el problema, o el cambio, esa era la verdad: no estaba pensando. Sólo actuaba, siguiendo sus instintos y, al parecer, los más primarios.

- Vale, entonces, no preguntes, no digas nada cuando…

- Lisbon…

- Lo que sea… por favor, sin preguntas. - estableció, mirándolo a los ojos.

- De acuerdo, sólo…

Demasiado tarde. Si Jane tenía algo que decir quedó sofocado al instante por los labios determinados y a la vez temblorosos de Lisbon que permanecieron durante segundos expectantes sobre los de él. Sintió la electricidad calentar su piel cuando Jane puso sobre su brazo desnudo unos dedos tan inexpertos que al principio no los reconoció. No detectó sabor alguno en la boca de su compañero, sólo sensaciones, humedad y calidez, comprensión. ¿No era eso lo que había ido allí a buscar, en sus brazos? Sí y no se arrepentía. No, no lo hacía.

El beso duró menos de lo que alguien tarda en decir "manos arriba", pero la acción siguió fluyendo entre ellos como si una corriente se hubiera desatado en aquel espacio. Jane volvió a besarla a la vez que colocaba una mano en su cuello para acercarla más, moviéndose junto con ella a través de la habitación; sin soltarla caminó hasta que la espalda de ella colisionó con una pared. Ni siquiera entonces el beso se interrumpió.

No lo había imaginado así. No lo había imaginado de ninguna manera realmente, pero cuando su amiga Trisha había aparecido un día por la Brigada al enterarse de que trabajaba allí para convencerla de que asistiera a su boda y e invitarla personalmente, le había dicho que Jane y ella eran como hermanos y pensaba que así era.

Trish y ella no eran íntimas, principalmente porque ella no tenía amigas íntimas pero habían tenido una buena relación en la universidad y más o menos habían mantenido el contacto y, aunque era una lástima, casi todo era gracias a Trisha Hamilton que se empeñaba en localizarla cada cierto tiempo, hablaban cinco minutos y luego ella se excusaba para no tener que salir a tomar unas copas con ella y las demás. No hacía mucho que había decidido comprometerse con un agradable informático de Silicon Valley y se había pasado por la Brigada a saludarla y asegurarse de que iba a la boda, que se celebraría en unos meses, allí mismo, en California.

_- Vaya, vaya pero Teresa – había exclamado alargando inusitadamente la "e" con los ojos como platos – ¿quién es ese bombón?_

_- ¿Quién? – ya sabía que se refería al mismísimo y aturullado asesor de su equipo pero se había hecho la sueca y luego al levantar la cabeza dijo: - Ah, ese. Es Patrick Jane, un asesor de la Brigada._

_- Mmm ¿y qué asesora?_

_- Ya sabes, en los casos, es como una especie de detective._

_- ¿De esos de gabardina y lupa? – preguntó ella ronroneando._

_- Trish…_

_- ¿Qué? Está bastante bien._

_- Si tú lo dices…_

_- Eeeh – seguía con un tono de voz sensual y sugerente- ¿Estáis liados vosotros dos?_

_- Estás comprometida, Trisha Hamilton._

_- Pues claro que sí, y quiero mucho a Kevin. Pero hay que decir que ese hombre…está bastante bien. No he perdido el gusto – Lisbon se encogió de hombros y su amiga entornó los ojos fingiendo enojo – ¿Seguro que no…?_

_- ¿Qué? Nooo._

_- Ah, - se encogió de hombros – qué pena, porque había pensado que podía acompañarte a la boda. Ya sabes, para que no te sientas luego acosada por los solteros; aunque el padrino es muy guapo._

_- Eres incorregible, - dijo negando con la cabeza sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Trisha era una de aquellas mujeres que aligeraban la carga de un pesado día con ligeras bromas y un sutil cotilleo acerca de un apuesto hombre._

_- Sólo digo la verdad, eres muy sosa, Tere, ¿cómo puedes tener un hombre tan guapo aquí y ni siquiera prestarle atención?_

_- ¿Atención? No sabes lo que es vivir día a día con ese hombre, una auténtica tortura, hay que tener cuatro ojos sobre él continuamente. Además, Jane y yo somos…como hermanos._

_...como hermanos..._

_- Bah – hizo un gesto con la mano – No tienes sentido del humor….ni del amor, querida. Deberías salir más. Bueno, tengo que irme, apunta en esa maldita agenda la fecha –veinticuatro de abril- no pienso dejar que no vayas. Vendré a buscarte. Me alegro de verte._

Había sido una maravillosa pero fugaz charla monopolizada, como siempre, por Jane. Y ahí estaba ella, donde nunca pensó que estaría, con el asesor más irritante sobre la faz de la tierra, que por cierto debía de haber tenido muchos roces con mujeres antes de eso y después de su mujer, o quizás fue antes de su mujer; en cualquier caso, besaba con maestría, después del tímido y vacilante comienzo durante el cual casi pensó que la rechazaría y saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, por algún motivo no había sucedido así; y mientras tenía la cabeza hundida en su cuello dejando un reguero de hambrientos y cálidos besos en su piel no podía pensar en nada. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Algo físico, hambriento y furioso, vehemente, algo que le hiciera perder el sentido, que disipara sus dudas, sus temores, que la hiciera olvidarse de todo y sentirse viva. No podía recurrir a nadie más, de hecho nunca había recurrido al sexo como vía de escape, pero por alguna razón Jane estaba atendiendo a sus silenciosas peticiones. Por alguna razón…

No se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente, y bajo la premisa de no perder más el tiempo, había decidido lanzarse a la piscina como una suicida y había empezado aquello; a ella ya no le importaba demasiado, era su momento. No obstante sentía estar involucrando a Jane después de que hubiera sufrido tanto con la pérdida de su esposa, no parecía importarle en aquel momento mientras la arrastraba con él a un torbellino de deseo y sensualidad, pero hacía que Lisbon se sintiera un poco culpable, ¡diantres! ¿podía sentirse culpable mientras se besaban como si no existiera nada más en el mundo? No, debía-quería-disfrutar del momento.

Así lo hizo, se dejó guiar por Jane escaleras arriba. No sabía que deseaba tanto algo como eso hasta que no se había internado en ese encuentro tan físico, y a la vez tan emocional. ¿Podía de pronto volverse tan loca que nada importaba salvo hundirse en ese perfecto momento de total inconsciencia en compañía del fastidioso Patrick Jane? Era posible que tuviera una enfermedad que la hacía enloquecer, quizás su cerebro se había agrandado o había encogido o tenía algo presionando algún lugar que la hacía sentirse enferma y a la vez la volvía completamente vulnerable a las más bajas pasiones. A Jane.

La cama los detuvo cuando las piernas de Lisbon chocaron contra ella, devolviéndolos momentáneamente a la realidad, se miraron por un momento, un instante decisivo y crucial. Los ojos de Jane velados por el deseo y algo más, las respiraciones agitadas por los interminables besos. No había vuelta atrás , habían alcanzado el punto de no retorno, parecía claro, y aun así Lisbon era capaz de intuir una inusual inseguridad en él, una duda, como si no se atreviera a tocarla, como si necesitara una última confirmación antes de lanzarse. Le estaba preguntando, pidiéndole permiso pero sin usar las palabras que probablemente estaban rondando su cabeza "¿Estás segura?". Pero ella no había estado más segura en toda su vida, quería aquello, lo necesitaba…

Cuando Lisbon, para mostrarle su aceptación, se deshizo el nudo de la fina bata que llevaba y la deslizó por sus hombros dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo ante el asesor, éste no pudo evitar emitir un gemido. Ella siguió mirándole y después de que él le diera una larga mirada a todo su cuerpo, se detuvo en sus ojos.

Por fin, Jane tomó la iniciativa alzando su mano derecha para acariciar con un dedo el nacimiento de su pelo, tomándose luego unos segundos para pasarle un mechón por detrás de la oreja antes de besarla de nuevo. Habría esperado un beso en la boca, pero se acercó, le agarró los brazos y depositó un beso en su hombro. Fue una sensación muy rara, fue algo mucho más tierno e íntimo de lo que cabría imaginar y viniendo de Jane… bueno, debió preverlo. No se había mantenido célibe durante ocho años para ahora echar un polvo rápido y desaparecer. Era sensible. Estaba dando todo lo que podía de sí mismo y recibiendo a la vez tanto como ofrecía. Le oyó suspirar gravemente al pasar de su hombro a su cuello y luego a su sien. Ella le pasó una mano por la nuca para reafirmar su posición mientras él la besaba.

Jane aún tuvo que deshacerse de toda su ropa cuando Lisbon ya estaba tumbada sobre la cama, totalmente desnuda y aun así impasible ante la mirada del asesor cuando en realidad debería de estar muerta de vergüenza, pero ya no había tiempo para tonterías. Él ya estaba desabrochando uno a uno, con agilidad, los botones de la camisa que ocultaba su torso antes de dejarla caer al suelo sin miramiento alguno junto al resto de su ropa que estaría hecha una pasa a la mañana siguiente cuando quisiera volver a ponérsela. Su mirada nunca abandonó la cara de Lisbon, su cuerpo, mientras ella ávida de deseo comenzaba a sentir una necesidad tan acuciante que no se sentía como si fuera ella misma. ¿Es que se había tornado en una loca del sexo? Para empezar ella jamás había esperado totalmente desnuda a un hombre antes de que él estuviera desnudo también. Apoyada en el cabecero recibió el beso de Jane que tras tumbarla en la cama puso sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos mientras una mano recorría la exquisita curva de su cadera para seguir bajando por la sedosa piel de su muslo hasta desembocar en un delicado tobillo que apretó contra su propia cadera. Lisbon frotó la pierna contra Jane con cierta urgencia, envolviéndola en silencioso anhelo alrededor de su cadera esperando que se acercara más, si era posible.

Tal como todo había empezado dio por hecho que iba a ser un acto puramente físico, frenético y alocado, pero no fue así. Lo hicieron despacio pero con fuerza a la vez. Había algo tremendamente poderoso en el hecho de que los dos parecían compartir la misma desesperación, acudían apasionados al encuentro del otro, sin pensamientos, sin palabras, sólo jadeos, sonidos que acompañaban cada acometida.

Gemidos de aprobación, cuerpos sudorosos, horas de tórrido contacto físico y la sensación que lo había hecho sólo por el convencimiento que tenía de que algo iba mal y quería dejar todo atrás no hacían más que reafirmar la decadencia del momento. Era como un interludio furtivo entre amantes, sólo a falta de la habitación de motel. ¿Por qué todo tenía que basarse en sexo? Después de aquella frenética actividad que desembocó en gruñidos guturales al alcanzar el clímax, se quedaron cada uno en su lado de la cama, mirándose seriamente como si lo que acabaran de hacer fuera un trato de negocios, la compraventa de una casa, ambos satisfechos y sin nada más que decirse una vez firmado, hasta que por fin ella cerró los ojos indicándole que no había nada más que pensar al respecto. Él se quedó dormido casi al momento.

* * *

Bueno, qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que bien, sí es así...ya sabéis dónde podéis dejar un comentario ;D

Buenas noches...¡


	7. Chapter 7

El amanecer se intuía por entre las cortinas de su habitación en la segunda planta del adosado. Debían de haber pasado horas desde su encuentro pero ella aún no había cerrado los ojos, no había sido capaz de dormirse, al contrario de él que había caído rendido en un profundo y placentero sueño que ella no lograba alcanzar. No era tampoco plenamente consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición, tumbada de lado con una mano bajo su mejilla observando dormir a un quietísimo Jane. Parecía tranquilo. No iba a decir que una noche de buen sexo con ella le había devuelto la paz a su vida, pero estaba dormido, al menos.

Ahora estaba extrañamente dormido y gloriosamente desnudo. Nunca le había visto sin ropa ni tan expuesto. Estaba boca arriba con el torso al descubierto y el brazo izquierdo cruzaba su abdomen para dejar su mano descansar flácida sobre el colchón; la sábana gris perla se ajustaba a su cintura cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, excepto por el pie que sobresalía. Su parte más íntima estaba pudorosamente tapada.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada girada hacia ella que lo miraba y remiraba escrutando cada centímetro de su cara, su prominente nariz, sus párpados, las líneas de expresión, las primeras arrugas que surcaban aquel rostro entrado ya en los cuarenta, los labios inexpresivos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y le hizo gracia comprobar que parecía un chiquillo de quince años con los rizos totalmente descontrolados y desperdigados en torno a su cara. Seguro que si pasaba la mano estaría enredado y sus dedos quedarían atrapados entre los manojos de pelo. Sonrió, no sabiendo bien por qué.

Sus manos eran milagrosas , hacía magia en más de un sentido, eran cálidas y traían consigo oleadas de calor y sosiego. Tenía brazos fuertes aunque nunca iba al gimnasio, un torso que parecía lejos de estar atiborrado a dulces y sándwiches, tenía una leve curva en el abdomen pero no estaba gordo y estaba lo suficientemente duro como para que pasar las manos por él fuera agradable.

Era curioso que Jane, que parecía siempre tan frágil tanto física como emocionalmente, pudiera, de hecho, tener ese cuerpo, abrazar con esa fuerza, soportar su dolor, dejarla sumergirse en él en busca de apoyo. ¿Quién era la débil?

La perspectiva de la muerte la hacía replantearse las cosas. No quería pasar al más allá sin volver a sentir el calor de un hombre, sin volver a sentirse querida y deseada, sin ser abrazada, al menos por una noche. De acuerdo, no era justo para la otra parte, sobre todo siendo una parte tan débil y emocionalmente trastornada como era Jane. Pero precisamente por eso él le venía de perlas. Él quizás necesitara aquello más que nadie, una liberación, una escapada a un mundo de pasión y fantasía que por unas horas disiparía todos sus problemas; mejor aún, era una escapada sin compromiso alguno. A los dos les vendría bien. Aunque Lisbon temía que le costara luego un sinfín de reproches hacia sí mismo y una dosis de culpa que tendría que afrontar solo si a ella llegara a pasarle algo.

Era egoísta por su parte hacer pasar a Jane por aquello, pero ya había sido muy generosa durante toda su vida y era hora de pensar en ella y que se fastidiaran un poco los demás. Sí, pensó con convicción. Era hora de ser un poco egoísta, y Jane ya había tenido su dosis de egocentrismo durante años, ahora era su turno. Necesitaba apoyarse en algo, en alguien, aunque aquello no fuera propio de ella, aun consciente de poder infligirle a Jane algo de dolor.

Entonces se incorporó despacio y se levantó de la cama con bastante agilidad, esperó un segundo, inmóvil, Jane no se había despertado. Sus pies desnudos se posaron en la moqueta que amortiguó los pasos que fue dando hasta la silla donde reposaba su camisola. Se la puso por la cabeza, agitó su larga melena para sacar el pelo de debajo de la ropa y salió de allí.

* * *

Jane no notó cuándo Lisbon salió de la habitación ni qué hora era o cuánto había dormido. No imaginaba a Lisbon preparando café y un desayuno de verdad la mañana después de tener sexo con un hombre, aunque a decir verdad nunca se había imaginado teniendo relaciones con Lisbon, ni con nadie. Había entrado en un acalorado inicio y ya nada importaba, no era capaz de parar, ni de alejarse del cuerpo de Lisbon que con tanta dedicación se había entregado al encuentro. No sabía qué pensar, qué hacer o a qué achacar el error…no, no error, locura. Era una locura lo que acababa de hacer. No sabía si sentirse bien o sentirse culpable, o liberado o… Se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de levantarse y medio vestirse. Bajó, sin siquiera haber pensado qué iba a hacer o decir, a buscar a Lisbon. No olía a café ni a nada.

La encontró en el salón, las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas dejando entrar el aire de la mañana. Oh, sí, ya había amanecido, en el horizonte ya despuntaba el tan característico sol anaranjado de California, aunque quedaba una franja parecida al violeta. Era una bonita vista, aunque no tan bonita como la imagen de Lisbon. Estaba de pie con un pantalón corto y una blusa que parecía una carpa de circo de lo grande que era. Ahora sabía como era ella, en todos los sentidos que podía esperarse y sabía que era delgada y frágil, de hecho, había parecido tan pequeña entre sus brazos la noche anterior, tan delicada, pero no lo era, era fuerte, aunque estuviera pasando por una brecha. Estaba descalza, el pantalocito la hacía parecer más alta de lo que era dejando al descubierto sus bien entrenadas piernas, llevaba el pelo suelto y se abrazaba con los brazos, más por preocupación o soledad que por frío. Y miraba hacia afuera con la vista perdida, clavada en el horizonte.

No sabía si debía ir o no, pero él no era precisamente conocido por hacer lo que se suponía lo mejor. Hacía lo que a él le parecía y en ese momento aunque conociendo a Lisbon, y que quizás preferiría estar sola, se acercó. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, alargando el momento, como si dos segundos más le dieran suficiente tiempo para decir o hacer algo adecuado, pero no se le ocurría nada. Se acercó a Lisbon y sabía que ella había notado su presencia pero no movió un ápice de su cuerpo. Se quedó un instante mirándola.

Estaba completamente abstraída con aquel paisaje y aquel momento; el aire frío, el color y la luz, la tonalidad especial de aquella mañana como si fuera distinta de cualquier otra , la ciudad despertando a un nuevo día...y ella quería saborear todo aquello, pero notó enseguida la poderosa esencia de Jane junto a ella. No dijo nada. Se puso a su lado, muy pegado, mirándola de frente. De pronto sintió el calor de la mano de Jane. El consultor en un gesto íntimo, totalmente natural y casi sensual, pasó la mano por la nuca de Lisbon deslizando las yemas hacia arriba hasta enredar los dedos en su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos un instante, casi inconscientemente pero totalmente segura del tacto de Jane en su cuerpo, de su calidez, y suspiró. Giró la cabeza hacia él, sus miradas se encontraron y parecieron leerse el pensamiento. Ella tenía los ojos nublados, llenos de sentimientos y dolor. Moviéndose al unísono, él tiró de ella hacia él y ella se dejó llevar apoyándose en su pecho. Y entonces ocurrió algo impredecible, depositando su confianza en él, rindiéndose a tantos años de barreras autoimpuestas, Lisbon comenzó a llorar arrullada por el cuerpo de Jane.

Lisbon lloró hasta que se cansó a pesar de que lo hizo en silencio. Se mantuvieron varios minutos ahí de pie, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Jane sostenía a la agente y ella sollozaba haciendo que su cuerpo temblara entre sus brazos.

Quizás cuando terminara de desahogarse estaría mejor.

- Ven aquí, - dijo cuando notó que los sollozos habían remitido y la escuchó aspirar finalmente por la nariz e intentar separarse de él – tomarás un baño caliente y yo te esperaré abajo. Luego hablaremos.

Eso casi la hizo sonreír mientras la arrastraba al interior del baño, pero no le estaba haciendo gracia haberse derrumbado delante de él y que ahora intentara decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Has tomado el mando? – preguntó con ironía.

- Ahora sí. Adentro.

La dejó sola después de llenar la bañera, comprobar que el agua estaba a buena temperatura e incluso se ofreció a añadir sales de baño. Quiso pegarle pero dejó que se fuera, parecía preocupado y eso era lo último que Lisbon habría querido, pero no consiguió evitarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Una vez vestida con un chándal holgado y calentito que acariciaba su piel con la suavidad y calidez que necesitaba en aquel momento , salió del baño dispuesta a hablar con Jane. A hablar de verdad porque él la había pillado y ya no aceptaría sus negativas. Ambos sabían que ella jamás habría tenido aquel decadente arrebato pasional de no ser por una razón importante; ahora no podía bajar y fingir que nada iba mal.

Jane estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina esperándola. Levantó la vista y al verla comenzó a servir el té mientras ella se sentaba. Aceptó la bebida caliente sin objeciones, rodeó la taza con sus manos y sintió el calor emanando de ella.

Se quedó un largo momento mirando el líquido oscuro, permitiéndose dejar la mente en blanco unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar. Sabía que una vez empezara probablemente saldría todo y ya no podría parar, el comienzo era lo difícil.

- Cuando era pequeña…

- Lisbon – le espetó con brusquedad, utilizando un tono de advertencia insólito en él.

- Intento contarte lo que pasa, por estúpido que resulte, y ya estoy empezando a pensar que no va a ser buena idea… -empezó a hablar de carrerilla- Cuando era pequeña teníamos unos vecinos, una pareja mayor que no había tenido hijos y mis hermanos y yo les hacíamos recados. Cuando mis padres murieron y mi tía vino a encargarse de nosotros, pasé mucho tiempo con ellos. De alguna manera fueron un gran apoyo para mí, me brindaron cariño, confianza y muchos consejos. Fueron como padres. – Lisbon hizo una amarga pausa. ¡Qué ironía! Perdía a sus padres, perdía a los sustitutos que, sin ser consciente, les había puesto a sus progenitores, perdía a Bosco, su mentor y querido amigo. ¿Perdería a alguien más? – Marcus era policía – rió– ya ves, que coincidencia ¿no? En fin, pasaba muchísimo tiempo con ellos. Eran todo lo que uno querría ser. Llevaban casados más de veinte años. Ella hacía unas galletas increíbles y unos pasteles…él hacía un café celestial – sonrió de nuevo mirando al vacío – y se sentaban juntos en el porche a comer y …era perfecto verlos. Perfecto. Él leía el periódico y ella leía el correo y los artículos de su interés. Era profesora. A él le encantaban los deportes y a ella el teatro.

_"Pero él la llevaba al teatro siempre que ella quería"_ recordó...

No le contó, para evitar ponerse sensiblera, que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas y a la vez una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su cara cada vez que les veía juntos; Alice le mecía los cabellos ya canosos con suavidad y él le brindaba una mirada cargada de devoción y de amor. Era como volver a ver a sus padres y eso le partía el corazón. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

- Un día Marcus empezó a sentirse mal, primero cansancio y pequeños mareos y luego empezaron las náuseas, los dolores de cabeza; hasta que un día perdió el conocimiento. Le diagnosticaron una enfermedad, nunca supe cuál porque para entonces yo ya me había ido. Estaba en mi primer año de universidad cuando él murió. Y creo…creo que yo…. – se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo. Sabía que cuando lo dijera en voz alta sonaría peor aún que en su cabeza – Creo que yo también podría estar enferma.

Jane se quedó impávido, estaba blanco, más sombrío que impresionado y permaneció callado durante un rato como nunca antes lo había visto . Quiso pedirle que dijera algo pero no se atrevió. Jane no daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

De pronto frunció el ceño y sin mirarla preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

- No…no he ido al médico. – lo soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; aunque sabía que no lo era.

Entonces la miró, y lo hizo con tanta furia, con tal intensidad que no supo qué hacer o decir. ¿Es que iba a echarle una bronca? ¿Se había convertido en otro hombre de repente? ¿Un hombre que cogía al toro por los cuernos y se enfrentaba a las cosas que se le echaban encima?

- No has ido al médico - fue más una afirmación, una forma de aceptar lo que acababa de decirle.

Se levantó de la silla, a Lisbon le pareció que respiraba hondo y se daba la vuelta como si evitara hacer o decir algo. Trataba de recuperar el control, pero no estaba funcionando porque su siguiente intervención la hizo a gritos.

- ¡¿No has ido al médico?! – iba subiendo gradualmente de volumen e intensidad y Lisbon tuvo que decirse a sí misma que era mejor mantener la calma – Así que dejas tu trabajo, todo lo que tienes aquí para recluirte en tu casa, desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie porque piensas que puedes estar enferma y ni siquiera vas al médico…¿es eso? ¡Por Dios, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, Lisbon?!

- ¡Eh, no te pases! – se quedó en blanco por una décima de segundo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero enseguida se levantó de la silla para encararle hablándole tan alto como él lo había hecho. – Sólo te lo digo por…porque… ¡ni siquiera sé por qué te lo cuento, pero no te atrevas a decirme nada!

- Está bien, no te diré nada – por un momento pareció rendirse pero la frialdad y el tono de ironía decían otra cosa – reservaré las palabras para tu funeral, si es que soy capaz de ir. Explícame cómo demonios has llegado a la conclusión de que te pasa algo. Bueno, sí que te pasa algo, te has vuelto loca.

Lisbon palideció. Jane sabía que no debía de hablarle así pero le había pillado por sorpresa. Primero enterarse de que había dejado el trabajo, después lo besa y por último le decía que pensaba que se moría sin ningún tipo de información más. Al asesor le llegó una vaga sensación que desechó, no por errónea sino por alarmante: Lisbon había hecho el amor con él porque pensaba que se moría….

- Bueno, no lo sé – contestó a la defensiva – Sólo sé que me encuentro mal todo el tiempo, hay momentos en que ni siquiera las piernas me sujetan, me siento terriblemente cansada y luego he empezado a acordarme de Marcus, mi vecino, y he pensado que quizás yo… podría tener lo mismo o que me estaba pasando algo y … no lo sé, ¿vale? No lo sé...

- Maldita seas, Lisbon – dio un paso hacia adelante, sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal y no debía machacarla más, pero para él era incomprensible el modo en que se estaba comportando. Sí, él no era la persona adecuada para hablar de actos irreverentes, pero Lisbon...ella era la racional, la que acataba las normas, siempre, ella no se dejaba guiar por el pánico, era más que eso, era la persona madura, era Lisbon. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás - ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho? ¿Huyes y ya está, pensabas marcharte de la ciudad sin decir nada?

Oh, sí, lo veía en su cara de ansiedad y culpa: antes de que él pasara por allí, había pensado marcharse, no sólo del trabajo sino de su vida.

- Ya sé que es una estupidez, y que debería ir a pedir la opinión de un profesional porque…

- Así es – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con reproche. Él nunca cruzaba los brazos; bueno, quizás con indiferencia o aburrimiento, pero no con enfado y reproche.

- Pero me he dado cuenta de que tanto si me pasa algo como si no, no quiero ser la poli solitaria que he sido hasta ahora y pasar mi vida entre la oficina y esta casa, así que dejo el CBI.

- ¿Y ya está?

- No, también voy a tomarme unas vacaciones… - sabía que él no se refería a eso – los polis ganamos poco dinero pero como no tengo familia….he ahorrado bastante a lo largo de los años; ya sabes, las horas extras y demás…

- Sí, y posiblemente también te merezcas un plus por peligrosidad, por estar a mi lado, pero eso no…

- Mmm – fingió estar pensativa- eso nunca lo había pensado, debí haberlo pedido.

- No cambies de tema – le espetó – a lo que voy es a que si has hecho esas horas extras y todo eso es precisamente porque amas tu trabajo y en cuanto a la posibilidad de estar enferma…hoy mismo vas a ir a ver a un médico.

- No te pongas mandón conmigo, iré cuando yo quiera.

- No, y supongo que preferirás ir por tu propia voluntad antes que hipnotizada ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos – No puedes hacerlo.

- Oh, sí, sí que puedo y sabes que no tengo escrúpulos así que lo haré. Tú decides.

- Iré sola – accedió Lisbon sabiendo que no podía seguir negando que debía ir.

- Te llevaré hasta allí.

- De eso nada. Y menos en ese coche. ¿Temes que me escape? ¿Vas a dejarme en la puerta de la consulta?

- Sólo si es preciso. Y no te quejes debería de entrar contigo para que no te escapes por la puerta de atrás… Mira, sé que es duro pero…

- No estoy asustada.

- Sí que lo estás…

- ¿No te acabo de decir que…?

No quiso insistir. Era normal que estuviera asustada ante la posibilidad de algo malo porque de lo contrario, si pensara que nada iba a pasarle, habría ido de inmediato a buscar información y consejo de un médico. De todas formas, quizás pudiera hacerle algún tipo de sugestión antes de salir para ayudarla a estar más tranquila.

¿Tanto tiempo de celibato y una noche de sexo habían creado en él tal necesidad que ahora se encontraba pensando, cual veinteañero, que había mejores formas para relajar la tensión? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

No. Decididamente no había manera de que se relajara de camino al centro médico. ¿Tenía que haberle pedido a Jane que usara algunas de sus técnicas de relajación como lo hizo cuando la acusaron de asesinato? Dudaba mucho que un truco de magia la ayudara a pasar la situación en la que se encontraba, como tampoco lo había hecho tiempo antes cuando intentaba distraerla del hecho de verse involucrada en el asesinato de un ex convicto.

El médico, un atractivo cuarentón, que pese a una pequeña insinuación al presentarse no dedicó toda la consulta a flirtear con ella, le hizo análisis de sangre y no mucho más. Según él era suficiente por el momento, después podrían hacer más pruebas si fuera necesario.

- Así que policía ¿eh?

- Sí. Agente del CBI – contestó con desgana -.

- Debe de ser emocionante.

- Mmm, sí, bah, no lo sé – él sonrió condescendiente ante su reticencia a hablar sobre el tema.

- Bueno, no se preocupe – el doctor se dio cuenta enseguida de que ella parecía no atreverse a preguntar qué podía ser lo que la afectaba, pero según su experiencia era totalmente normal; algunos pacientes tienen miedo de la incertidumbre de no saber lo que les aguarda, otros temen más saber. – Aún no puedo decirle nada sobre lo que tiene, pero me parecen síntomas fácilmente achacables al estrés. Pero, como le digo, es mejor esperar a los resultados de los análisis.

- Claro.

Sin duda esa chica no estaba muy entusiasmada. Era normal. Si había alguien que podía hablar de la naturaleza humana y comparar los diferentes comportamientos ante situaciones difíciles, ese era él. Llevaba mucho tiempo ya dando malas y buenas noticias; incluso había asistido a un parto.

- Bien – dijo mientras firmaba unos papeles - dentro de una semana estarán listos, así que la veré entonces. Intente relajarse y tomarse las cosas con calma.

Se despidió del amable doctor, preparada para salir taciturna y pensativa a la calle, deseando volver a la tranquilidad de su apartamento, meterse bajo las sábanas y no salir. La luz de la calle la cegó momentáneamente; pese a que dentro la iluminación era buena, el sol al salir le dio de lleno.

* * *

Sabía que no debía haberla tratado así, pero la simple posibilidad de que un día ya no estuviera allí, ayudándole, guiándole…Era algo en lo que no podía pensar y sin embargo tan real… No la enfermedad, sino todo. Las balas, los golpes, los accidentes de coches. Si alguien podía sufrir una repentina muerte siendo aún joven era ella, pero creer que podía tener una enfermedad, sin ir al médico, sin intentar tratarse, era rematadamente estúpido. Y lo decía él: un experto en cabezonería.

Con su posición como agente de la ley no habría tardado nada en obtener los resultados de las pruebas, pero ella había preferido hacerlo por su cuenta, con un médico ajeno al CBI, precisamente para que no quedara constancia de ello en ningún informe o expediente. Aún no se había tramitado su despido y no quería que por un error tonto todos supieran que algo le ocurría y se compadecieran de ella. Había decidido simplemente desaparecer. Y luego decía que él se comportaba de manera precipitada…

Hacía rato que la había mandado a darse una ducha. Estaba especialmente pensativa y distante desde que había ido a hacerse las pruebas y esperar no se le estaba dando demasiado bien. Él, mejor actor que ella, ocultaba su preocupación, aunque tenía admitir que lo había pasado peor cuando ella, sin contarle nada a nadie, había decidido que lo mejor sería dejar atrás el CBI y con ello alejar a todas las personas que la apreciaban. Ahora que había conseguido un acercamiento no se iba a ir de su lado aunque tuviera que esperar una semana, larga y tediosa, haciéndose el fuerte. Realmente no creía que le pasara nada, confiaba en que unas semanas de descanso le procuraran la salud que había perdido a causa de las largas temporadas de trabajo al límite.

La atmósfera era refrescante; la quietud de la casa, los sonidos nocturnos provenientes de la calle, las luces bajas… Cuando después del ocaso los grillos habían comenzado a cantar había decidido apagar la televisión, no daban nada, su ruido artificial le embotaba el cerebro y tenía la sensación de necesitarlo fresco para algo, para pensar, quizás. Deslizó el dedo por los lomos de los libros en la estantería sin interés alguno porque en realidad ya había pasado los últimos días curioseando entre sus cosas de rato en rato, aunque sin entrometerse demasiado.

Irremediablemente la cabeza se le iba a la noche en que Lisbon, más vulnerable de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo, se entregó a él; que no pudo más que aceptarla y darle la liberación que necesitaba y habría mentido si dijera que no lo disfrutó tanto como ella. Siempre pensó que cuando volviera a hacer el amor, después de Ángela, sería raro, sin sentimientos, ni consecuencias, pero no era así. No quería engañar a nadie diciendo que estaba enamorado o que había recuperado algo antaño perdido, pero tampoco podía negar que en cierto modo, por ciertas razones, la noche con Lisbon había sido especial. Ella lo necesitaba y pronto descubrió que el sentimiento era recíproco. Su vulnerable estado de ánimo contrastaba notablemente con la pasión que ponía en lo que hacía y la entrega que exigía de su amante. Sentía como si le debiera aquello, en cuanto se lanzó con determinación a sus brazos como una suicida a las vías del tren en busca de su última oportunidad, sintió que no podía fallarle y que si de verdad iba a hacer aquello lo haría lo mejor posible. Entonces no sabía lo que le ocurría a su amiga pero era evidente por la desesperación de su voz y la mirada vacía de sus ojos verdes que necesitaba ayuda, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a él como a un salvavidas y su cuerpo respondía con tal intensidad que resultaba apabullante.

Poniéndose como excusa que, si Lisbon tenía razón, quizás no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella, subió los escalones con una agilidad y rapidez que casi no creía que se tratara de su propio cuerpo, pues se movía como un autómata, sin ser consciente de que cada paso que daba le acercaba más al dormitorio de Lisbon, y por ende al cuarto de baño de donde provenía el sonido del agua cayendo. Salvaba poco a poco la distancia con determinación, como si ese fuera el único lugar donde tenía que ir, el único donde quería estar. Inexorable, irremediable. No se detuvo a pensar qué conllevaría aquello que se disponía a hacer, pero estaba convencido de que si lo hubiera intentado su cuerpo no habría respondido.

Cuando llegó al baño la mitad de su ropa ya había desaparecido y le siguieron los calzoncillos y la camisa cuyos botones desabrochó mientras observaba la borrosa silueta de Lisbon a través de la mampara de la ducha empañada por el vapor de agua. Una vez despojado de toda la ropa abrió la puerta de la ducha y entró en ella casi a ciegas entre la neblinosa capa que llenaba el cubículo. Pese a todo, su lujuriosa mirada quedó prendada inmediatamente por la espalda de Lisbon, su piel cremosa lo atraía como la luz a las polillas incitándole a morder y lamer, besar y morder de nuevo, pero lo dejaría en sus manos, no haría nada que ella no quisiera y si le echaba de la ducha ahora, no insistiría más.

Lisbon había notado la llegada de su asesor en cuanto la puerta de la ducha abrió y cerró creando una corriente de aire que le recorrió la espalda y le puso la piel de gallina pese a que la temperatura allí era bastante alta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, ofreciendo a Jane una tímida sonrisa; tenía el pelo completamente mojado y hacia atrás, la piel mojada y sonrosada-no sabía si por vergüenza o por el calor del agua-diminutas gotas en sus pestañas y algunas más grandes goteando de su nariz, la sorpresa inicial de verlo allí sustituida enseguida por conformidad.

Si ella aún lo necesitaba iba a estar ahí, aunque sospechaba que era más su propia necesidad lo que lo empujaba a sus brazos, para reconfortarla y buscar al mismo tiempo seguridad y demostrarle que podía estar para ella, que podía ser un hombre en quien confiar.

Inclinó la cabeza para depositar un beso en su nariz saboreando luego la humedad de sus labios, a la vez que ella se alzaba un poco facilitándole el movimiento. Sintió las uñas de Lisbon raspando débilmente su pecho. Sin dejar de mirarla cerró la llave del agua, de inmediato la lluvia dejó de caer sobre ellos.

Ensimismados el uno en el otro salieron de la ducha. Jane besó su hombro desnudo y húmedo, luego le cubrió la cabeza con una toalla y sacudió con cuidado para secarle el cabello.

Al llegar a la habitación a él aún le goteaba el pelo, así que sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, de modo que muchas gotas cayeron sobre Lisbon que soltó un grito e intentó apartarse de las gotitas de agua que volaban en todas direcciones pero Jane la atrapó a ella en su abrazo y ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Se levantó para mirarla, el contraste de su piel blanca, cremosa, fresca, con el color chocolate de la colcha, sus pequeños y firmes pechos desnudos pedían ser besados, los ojos chispeantes de expectación, los labios que él ya había probado en otras ocasiones…

Una vez más, la pasión se desató entre ellos, inmediata e irrefrenable. Apuraron cada hora de la noche girando en esa espiral del placer, disipando dudas, borrando recuerdos, olvidando todo lo demás.


End file.
